


The Unknown Dish

by ShaiTeas (orphan_account)



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gore, Insanity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, things get messy...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShaiTeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeo- little, innocent, Takeo seems like he can't do no wrong, right? Well, I hate to break it to you, but the fucker has some secrets worth killing over. Literally. He sneaks out at night, no one knows where, does things no one knows, and returns the next morning with a smile. they don't push him for answers. Until it gets bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hallo, it's been a while... hey, do me a favor and tell me my mistakes, and what's in or out of character please? That'll be great. WARNING! There will be gore. Extremely graphic descriptions of gore.

They said their good nights, built up the boards double time, blocked any exits and entrances, and turned off the lights. He waited til he heard them all snore softly, before he got up and went out. He was hungry.

\---

Edward stirred, beginning to wake up and yawned. Sitting up, he saw only two bodies on the floor. He shrugged it off, Takeo usually wandered around when they were sleeping, so it wasn’t uncommon to see him not sleeping on the floor with them. “Na ja, er wird schon wieder bald auf...” He muttered, getting up and checking Nikolai first. High fever, he suspected, he’ll let him sleep in. He shuffling around the room a little afterwards, going to the little “kitchen” area where the beans and moldy bread was stored. He shuddered at the cans, having eaten so many has made him sick at the thought of beans now- but he’ll have to endure for the sake of survival.  
Nikolai woke soon after, followed closely by Tank, who both yawned- although Nikolai had coughed a little afterwards. “Hey, don’t stress your body today, lay back down and get more rest.” He instructed, pushing the Russian back down so he could sleep more. Nikolai did not protest. “I’ll be back with breakfast, okay?” He got up and went to where Edward was, waving a small “good morning” as he dug through for a small roll and scooped out a small little bit of beans into a small container. He returned to the room, giving the food he prepared to Nikolai, instructing him to eat it slowly. Nikolai nodded and ate cautiously, careful of not swallowing big pieces. Takeo came in around... mid-morning. Time is unintelligible due to all clocks not working or being stuck on 1:15, or 9:35.  
“Ah, hello Takeo. You should eat-” “I already did. Thank you, Doctor.” He nodded towards him, tossing up the bag he had sling over his shoulder further onto his shoulder so it would be easier to carry. He let it drop at the can-corner, pulling out jars and cans of different foods- except beans which was a huge relief- as something was on his lips and in his beard... “Takeo, what is that on your face?” Tank questioned, squinting to get a better look. Takeo froze shortly, licking his lips a little. He hummed, wiping the rest off with his arm. “Strawberry jam.” He smiled, placing the rest of the food in the corner in a neat stack of what was what. He closed up and bag and threw it into a corner, getting up and cracking his back.  
“Edward, when would they be coming?” Takeo asked, looking to the schizophrenic doctor with a small look of question. He hummed. “About... two or three hours from now.” He smiled politely and reclined in the stool, resting his head against the wall. Dempsey walked past Takeo to probably shoot empty cans for practice, or go out for a short jog. Takeo went to Nikolai, smiling politely. “Ah... privet, tovarishch. Did you sleep well last night?” Nikolai asked, smiling back as he ate small bites of beans. Takeo produced a small packet of antibiotics, the date saying they don’t expire for another two years or so. Nikolai was surprised, chuckling a small bit and patted the ground next to him. Takeo shook his head and sat in front of him, handing over the bottle, instructing him to only take one in the morning and one at night.  
“It will help with the cough, I hope.” He says, looking towards the corner, outlining the seams in the walls. “Thank you.” He says, taking one with a bite of beans and smiled at Takeo once more. Takeo smiled back. He was hungry again... his hunger can wait.

\---

Tank emptied the clip into the dense hoards of the undead, Takeo behind him, slashing away with that blade of his, a stern expression permanently glued to his face. Tank cursed, throwing the gun into the zombies and pulled out a pistol, shooting them in the face with little to no effect at all, so he pulled out the bombs as a last resort. Takeo growled, struggling to keep the face up as he beat countless undead members to the ground with their lights out. He hissed as blood got in his teeth, forcing himself to make a sour face as he licked his teeth clean. The hunger... the thirst... he has to wait. “Takeo! Watch your-” And he was bit. It felt as if time froze, he felt the teeth of the dead barely scrape his neck before turning the tables and sliced its head clean off.  
He was breathing heavily- the adrenaline, the , the hunger! He made a mad dash into the swarm, tossing Tank a perfectly good gun with only two clips at waste. He ran far from the others, slicing and dicing, rounding up five zombies into a corner and-  
Edward lashed out, using both blade and gun while he was surrounded by endless hoards, laughing as he heard the familiar sound of the nuke-drop. “Oh, thank the HEAVENS!” He cried, continuing to shoot til every last one was dead. Takeo emerged from the corner and looked over the two, breathing regulated. “Takeo, are you alright?! Did you get bitten?” Tank rushed, looking over Takeo’s body, in search of bite marks and wounds that would possibly caused by the zombies. “I’m fine, Dempsey. Are you hurt?” He asked calmly, looking at a particularly large patch of blood on his jacket. “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine!” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he looked a little pale. “I suggest having Edward looking at it.” He said calmly, waving the doctor over and walked away.  
He licked his lips, sniffling a little. The hunt will be enthralling tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeo wasn’t seen or heard from til the next morning, sleeping like a baby on the floor with the others. Edward cracked his back and softly groaned from how sore he is this morning, spooked a little by seeing him there sleeping so peacefully. He smiled and began to get up, grunting softly at his joints burning painfully. He stood and stretched his arms upwards to the sky, looking over at the others to see them sleeping just as peacefully- saved for Nikolai, who was wheezing and coughing occasionally. Takeo moaned, stirring to sleep on the other side, breathing out a heavy sigh, sitting up and blinked rapidly. There was something about his eyes... Edward brushed it off. Tank woke soon after, Nikolai not waking, but hacking up a third lung in his sleep- again. He grunted and went over to rub his back soothingly so the coughs would lessen, Takeo doing nothing but leave the room to the washroom, locking the door behind him

Takeo looked at himself in the mirror: eyes pink, bags getting heavier, lips more cracked than a desert that hasn’t seen rain in twenty years- he looked deteriorated. He ran a hand through the top of his head, eye twitching from how greasy his hair felt. Takeo hissed, letting his hair loose from the band holding it in place, reeling back at his own reflection. His hair was matted and greasy, fringed and, above all else, horrible. He’ll cut it. Or wash it with three bottles of shampoo. Eh. Cutting it will be easier. He sighed and reached for the small blade- that was always on his person- and pulled it out of the small sheath. He sighed, bringing the blade up and grabbed some of his hair and-

Nikolai hacked violently, holding his chest with his hand as the other held a cloth against his mouth and nose to not make the others sick as well. He coughed and choked, almost puking up the gunk from the back of his throat. Nonetheless, he still coughed. Edward frowned as he rubbed his back reassuringly, massaging in the right places to ease his coughing as Tank got up to fetch him a glass of water and some food. They all needed food.He passed the bathroom, hearing slight mumbles from behind the door. He stopped and knocked. “Hey, Takeo. Ya alright in there?” He asked loudly, pressing his side to the door to hear the other better. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” He cautiously called, looking at himself in the mirror. He cut his hair! Then why is it... so long...? He looked so confused. It was all white, his features young and smooth- like he was a child again- he touched his face, leaning in. His eyes... how...?

He blinked and reality came to him. His hair was short, black, and he was back to his normal self, not some young teenage girl who hasn’t had a drop of sugar in her life. He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. _I’m going insane..._ He thought, trying to ignore the gurgling of his stomach. He washed his face, peed, and exited- after washing his hands of course-  coming into the room in which Nikolai was practically tearing his throat and lungs out. His eyebrows knitted together in worry, frown deepening as he turned on his heel and walked away, grabbing as gun to make a patrol, and to search for more food. Their supplies was dwindling down to just beans and one can of sardines. No one has touched those.

He walked around, stumbling and tripping and climbing over, under, and around rubble of once beautiful skyscrapers and apartment buildings meant for the rich. He dug through the supermarkets, convenient stores, and other apartments- hell, he’d look in office buildings too- just for a little bit more food. He found spare cans and jars, but that’s about it. What year was it again? He stopped and stared blankly at the never-changing, grey sky in thought. Twenty- no thirty... three hundred seventy two... two thousand two. The year was two thousand and two, right after the planes crashed, there was a bright light and everyone died. Except for them. The newly arrived four men who just wanted peace, but brought destruction with them. He hissed at the sky, flinching as he heard a mass of zombies coming towards him slowly.

He thought back to the empty cans and jars. A smile appeared on his face.

  
_ Perfect. _


	3. Chapter 3

Takeo came back with cans full of food- “Erombo” he called it- and it was surprisingly good... get past the bits of bones, the greenish color some of it had, and how sometimes it was... chewy. Takeo ate it no problem, acting like it was a rare delicate that he could barely get enough of, while the others ate it slower and less... messily. Edward thought it was strange that he was so... different during supper with this erombo stuff. Especially with it smelling so... familiar. He blinked and ate warily, not enjoying how some of it felt like eating something between pure bark and beef jerky. Takeo snickered at his uncertainty, bringing up the concept of moving elsewhere- saying he had to walk for at least six hours to find this stuff. “I agree with Tak on this one, doc. Food around here is really dwindling, and soon we’ll be eating our own flesh and feces.” Tank said, stuffing more erombo into his mouth while Takeo finished his second can, drinking up the rest that turned to soup from sitting too long in the broth.  
Nikolai nodded, covering his mouth with an arm as he coughed once more. “Da... we should really move....” He rasped, finishing his own can with less enthusiasm to drink up the rest. Edward sighed, knowing that was the right course of action for this drop in food. “I suppose we could move tomorrow... we do need more food and water.” He scratched his cheek and looked a bit bummed, like he was going to miss this place, but in reality he was worried Nikolai might succumb to this mysterious illness and turn into... that. He hated thinking about it but... reality hurts.  
Takeo patted his shoulder reassuringly, knowing what he was thinking as he, too, was thinking the same thing. “We move at dawn.” He said reassuringly, standing up and threw the second can out the window, as they usually do when they’re done and have no use for the can. He walked to the sleeping room and lied down a little bit, pulling his tattered blanket over himself and got as much sleep as he could. It was night time after all. Tank followed in suit, helping Nikolai as well, as Edward stared off into nothing and began to contemplate the possibilities. Was Takeo hiding something? Was he sick? Is he okay? What’s wrong with him? The questions came at five hundred miles per hour in his head, while his eyes struggled to remain open. He slumped over and fell asleep, falling on his side after a little and slept through the night peacefully.

\---

Popping... screaming... tearing... red...  
Food... hungry... thirsty... blood!  
More... more... more... more...  
Dawn!  
Hurry...! Run run...! Go... go...! Food! Later...! Tomorrow...!

Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry!  
Calm! Stop... sleep... hungry... sleep...... hungry....

\---

Tank sat up, cracking his back and yawned, looking over to see Nikolai sleeping and Takeo gone, along with Edward. Poor fool probably fell asleep in the supper room. He scratched his head and sighed, remembering a strange dream he had. He was jumping from building to building, pouncing on zombies and hell hounds all the like, devouring them. He shuddered, getting up and walked to the bathroom, gasping as he saw Takeo standing there, hunched over the sink with the water running. “Oh, sorry, Tak! I’ll come back later. Don’t take too long!” He said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him, walking over Edward who still slept kindly and reached for a can of erombo. Today will be a long day for all of them...


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week, and they’re still scrounging around the trash and the business buildings for food, the undead have dwindled the more north they went and Takeo picked up on a dreadful habit of chewing on rocks and biting his own flesh. He covered the markings and missing chunks with his straps and bandages. Richtofen usually scolds him and forces him to remove the rock from his mouth and, quite roughly, checked his teeth for damage. So far there was no damage outside for a removed and bruised 1st molar he lost as soon as it came in. His doctors just ripped it out and didn’t give any of it a second thought. He would always fight the doctor when he did this, hissing and acting quite childish when he went to check his teeth- noticeably so, his canines, lateral incisors, molars, and premolars were growing sharper and sharper with each day gone past.  
“Hey, doc, you gotta lighten up on Tak. He’s hungry and stressed. We all are.” Tank stated, staring off into the distance of the starless night, like he’s done so many times before. Edward shifted on the balcony, staring down at the rubble- what use to be a small house of a homeowner that kept refusing to move elsewhere as the skyscrapers grew more in quantities- before he finally turned to face the American. “I know that, but he can get seriously hurt. And I want to see his teeth. Haven’t you noticed? He’s acting differently, he looks different- hell, he’s walking differently! Has that all gone unnoticed to you?” He questioned, genuinely angry at him slightly for not seeing Takeo’s changes. “Hmm... now that you’ve mentioned it...” “Ever since he brought back that erombo stuff, his hair is growing blacker, his teeth are growing sharper, his seems to sense the zombies coming from a mile away, and he always warns us, and scouts ahead in that direction.” He walked closer with each listing of Takeo’s appearance, eyes narrow as he was growing increasingly more and more angry at him.  
Tank sighed deeply, standing as well and looked him in the eye. “So what? He’s a vampire who’s bringing back his meals in the form of piles of flesh to keep us fed?” Tank mocked, his nose wrinkling up and eyes got even more narrow than Edward’s as he voiced his disapproval. “No. I think he’s turning. The bandages on his arms- they were just straps for the occasion of him punching, now they’re actually gauze. My supply is going missing every time we fall asleep and Takeo offers watch.” To this, Tank scoffed. “So?” “So, I think we should keep a closer eye on him is all. Please, Tank. I’m begging you to believe me this once.” He hissed, his scowl more prominent than Tank’s as he stared him down. Tank stared at him for a while longer, sighing deeply and waved him off. “Fine. We take shifts.” He agreed finally, leaning back and placing both hands on his face while he groaned- why did he agree to this? Edward smiled, a curt “thank you” and a stiff nod of the head was all he responded with, walking off so he could sleep with the others. Tonight was no shifts.  
Although, that didn’t stop Tank from watching the Jap writhe in his sleep with scared and hungry moans escaping him. It took every single last fiber in his being to not wake him up, since he looked like a child having a nightmare they couldn’t wake from. It pained him so, but he didn’t want to see what a startled, half asleep, angry Japanese could do when he can barely see through the sheets of sleep.  
He didn’t want to test a turning zombie when they wake up from a nightmare so badly they start whimpering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty OOC

Takeo twitched, curling in on himself and whined softly. He dreams were always filled with fire, blood, screams, and familiar faces. He was always the killer in them. He woke suddenly after a guttural scream was ripped from Nikolai’s throat, it hissed and gurgled, like the blood hitting the searing ground of a desert wasteland, as he chewed his esophagus to swallow it. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from screaming as well, tears burning in his eyes while he maintained his breathing. “Hey, Tak, you okay?” Tank asked, kneeling before him and placed a hand on his shoulder, another going to his forehead to check for a fever. His temples were scorching hot. Takeo nodded, releasing his lip from the deathtrap of his teeth, recognizing the coppery taste of blood. “No, you're not, I'll have Doc check you out soon, okay? Lay down-” “Ié!” He cried, fighting Tank's advancements of pushing him back down. Tank let go without a second thought, backing up a little too. “Okay. Okay, you can stay sitting. Just stay there. Please.” Takeo nodded, playing with the thin fabric in his lap as Tank went to get the doctor. “Richtofen. He's awake and his head is on fire with fever.” Edward turned to him, concern and tiredness laced perfectly to accompany his pinched cheeks. He stood and went to where Takeo resided, cloth knitted together in his blunt, slender fingers. He looked up and green eyes met red. Red? Edward blinked. There was red where brown use to reside. Takeo, overall, looked sickly pale and scared, a child who was just informed they were going to die in the next week. “Takeo...” He muttered, walking closer and knelt down to inspect him closer.  
High fever, red eyes, unusual paleness, ribs visible- malnourished, sick, and turning. “Takeo... were you... bit, by any chance?” He asked, eyes narrow and lips thinner than usual.  
Takeo nodded, looking down in guilt. “I... have. I didn't notice until... I began to crave a copper taste...” He admitted, playing with the blanket again, more frantic, as he tried hard to ground himself. He felt tears, but he didn't want Tank or Richtofen to see them. He was so scared of being alienated amongst them, and to be abandoned once again. The fear kept with him, through adolescents and up until this point, the fear blossomed in his chest and rooted itself in his brain. 'They're going to leave you. They're going to abandon you.' He shut his eyes and waited. “Okay. Hey, Takeo, it's okay. We're going to of the cure and you and Nikolai will be well again. I promise.” Edward said softly, rubbing the warrior's back, eyes drooping in understanding and a father-like kindness. Takeo didn't meet his gaze. Tank sighed heavily and walked back, looking for Nikolai who he found bent over the railing of the decrepit balcony, vomiting up last night's dinner. “Niko-” “I’m fine!” He puked more and made wretched sounds, spitting and crying as he did so. Tank stood there and watched, feeling absolutely useless as he stood still as a statue. Nikolai was obviously not fine, but of course he would never admit it. He never wanted to burden his teammates any further. “... Nikolai. Please, you need to come in and let Edward look you over.” He begged, walking closer and laying a hand on his shoulder. Nikolai shuddered, crying a little more as his dinner from last night continued to spill from his chapped lips. Tank rubbed his back as he continued to puke, not knowing how else to comfort his crying friend. “... F-fine...” He agreed, step shaking and stuttering as he relied on Tank to keep his balance. This trip will be a long one- especially considering one was horribly sick, another was turning, the doc was going insane, and he was spiraling into depression


	6. oops

i am literally doing everything BUT writing the next chapter im literally so sorry y'all have been waiting on my procrastinating ass for over 2 months to update- p sure half of y'all r gonna b so disappointed this is a "sorry im procrastinating" letter instead of a real chapter. but thanks for stickin with me aahh,, i'll try to write a chapter some time this week maybe?? i dont know, i might just put this fanfic up for adoption if anyone would like it. thank you though.


End file.
